Rozmowy
by Gamer2002
Summary: OneShot. Trzy rozmowy Jacka i Wuyi, o których nikomu nigdy nie powiedzą. Ponieważ tam dowiedzieli się o sobie to, co chcieli ukryć przed światem i przed samymi sobą.


Rozmowa Pierwsza (sprzed odcinkiem o Mala Mala)

Jack został gwałtownie obudzony przez Wuyę, kiedy ta zwyczajnie przez niego przeniknęła.  
-_Co jest?_- Krzykną i próbował bezskutecznie ją odpędzić.  
-_Znowu przegrałeś i ot tak sobie śpisz?_- Zapytała go oburzona.-_Kiedy zaczniesz robić coś porządnie?_  
-_Daj spokój._- Odpowiedział.-_Pamiętasz Kameleobota? Przecież to był genialny plan i się udał!_  
-_I zostawiłeś im jedno Shen Gong Wu!_- Warknęła.-_Przez to udało im się zdobyć Oko Sokoła, Szefirowego Smoka..._  
-_A chciałabyś, żebyśmy my mieli Szafirowego Smoka?_- Odpowiedział.-_I przytrafiło się nam to, co im?_  
-_To nie zmienia faktu, że przegrałeś grając w kosza!_- Zaczęła się złościć i krążyć wokół Jacka.  
Jack wstał i ziewną. Zrozumiał, że szybko to już nie zaśnie.  
-_Zwyczajnie przeoczyłem to Shen Gong Wu..._- Odpowiedział-_Śpieszyło mi się..._  
-_Taaak?_- Odpowiedziała.  
Jack zasnął. Śniło mu się, że znajdował się w jakimś pokoju pomalowanym na szaro. Wiedział że śni. Obok niego, znajdowała się Wuya.  
-_Co to za miejsce?_- Zapytał.   
-_Nie było łatwo mi tu trafić._- Odpowiedziała wiedźma.-_Bo to twój umysł._  
Przed nimi znajdował się telewizor. Widać w nim było, z perspektywy Jacka, jak kradł Shen Gong Wu.  
-_Widzisz?_- Powiedziała.  
Jack otworzył skrytkę z Monetą Modliszki. Miał już ją zabrać, ale szybko ją zamkną.  
-_Eee... To miał być akt pogardy..._- Odpowiedział.  
-_Kłamstwo!_- Krzyknęła.  
Obraz się przewiną i jeszcze raz została puszczona ta sama scena. Ale tym razem, z komentarzem Jacka, czyli jego własnymi myślami..  
-_I jeszcze Moneta Modliszki i po nich, jestem Geniuszem Zła!... Ale... Nie mogę..._  
Obraz się zatrzymał. Wuya spojrzała na Jacka wściekła.  
-_Czemu?_- Wycedziła.  
-_Skoro możesz tak się poruszać swobodnie po moim umyśle, sama sobie znajdź odpowiedź!_- Wykrzyczał.  
Nie spodziewała się tak gwałtownej odpowiedzi, przez to zaniemówiła. Zaś Jack zaczął krzyczeć i kręcić się po pokoju.  
-_Nie chciało mi się! Nie byłem w stanie zadać im tego ostatecznego ciosu i pozbawić ostatniego Shen Gong Wu!_- Krzyczał.-_A wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ mam czasem gdzieś panowanie nad światem! Mogę być złośliwy, ale nigdy nie stanę się naprawdę zły! Bo jestem beznadziejny! Czasami w ogóle nie chce mi się przykładać..._- Uspokoił się.-_Czasami, chcę z sobą skończyć... To miejsce sprawia, że mówię o sobie to, co naprawdę o sobie myślę._- Zauważył i zaczął się śmiać.  
Nie był to jego typowy śmiech. Był to gorzki śmiech, pełen tragizmu i bólu.   
-_Próbuję zapanować nad światem, bo czuję się mały i nędzny..._- Mówił przez śmiech, przez łzy.-_Przecież to Mission Imposible, zapanować nad światem, nawet z moim intelektem. Wiesz, że mam ADHD? A jak by mi się udało i tak ktoś by mnie obalił. Prosta droga do samozagłady, a raczej śmieszna._   
-_Jak mogłam się aż tak pomylić..._- Powiedziała Wuya.   
-_Co, źle wybrałaś?_- Szydził.-_Cóż za beznadziejny wybór, pewnie o mnie myślisz. Jak mogłam myśleć, że ten dureń do czegokolwiek się nadaje._  
-_Obydwoje oszukujemy wszystkich innych i siebie..._- Mówiła coraz ciszej i ciszej.-_Tylko że ja lepiej udaję..._  
-_A tak właściwie, skoro masz taką kontrolę w mojej głowie, dlaczego nie wyglądasz, choć ciut lepiej?_- Zapytał.-_To klątwa jakaś, czy ty po prostu wyglądasz jak się czujesz..._  
Spojrzała na niego wściekle.  
-_Pożałujesz._- Powiedziała.  
-_Za to jaki jestem, czy za to że domyśliłem się że..._- Zapytał.   
-_Będziesz cierpiał!_

Rozmowa druga (po Łusce Błyskawicy)

Wuya i Jack wrócili do piwnicy. Przez całą drogę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Jack zjadł obiad, milcząc. Miał już pójść spać, kiedy w końcu się odezwał..  
-_Możesz wrócić, ale nie za darmo._   
-_Czego chcesz?_- Zapytała.-_Przeprosin?_  
Jack poprawił sobie poduszkę i spojrzał w sufit a potem na Wuyę.   
-_Prawdę._- Odpowiedział.-_Rozumiem, dlaczego mnie wywaliłaś. Za dużo wiem o tobie._  
-_Ich chcesz się dowiedzieć o mnie jeszcze więcej?_- Warkną.-_Omalże cię nie zabiłam, następnym razem..._  
-_Ty nie zabijasz._- Zauważył.  
-_Nie rozśmieszaj mnie._- I zaczęła się śmiać.-_Jestem wcielonym złem..._  
-_Też mi zło, które nigdy nikogo nie zabiło._- Powiedział i się uśmiechnął.-_Dlaczego kiedy z twoim Mala Mala Jongiem napadłaś klasztor, czy kiedy zdobyłaś go po odzyskaniu ciała, nikt nie zginą?_  
Zamilkła. Spojrzała na Jacka zdziwiona.  
-_Widzisz, chcę zdobyć władzę nad światem, gdyż albo mi się to ot tak podoba, albo chcę doprowadzić do mojego unicestwienia, albo chcę przestać czuć się mały i nędzny..._- Zawahał się.-_To zależy od nastroju. A ty?_  
-_Bo jestem despotyczna i chcę dominować nad mężczyznami!_- Powiedziała dumna z siebie.   
-_Ba-nal-ne._- Skomentował.-_Wuya, Wuya... Ja to powiem, ty tylko przytaknij. Znałaś umysł Raimunda całkowicie, nawet bardziej niż on sam. Znałaś też Dashiego, wiedziałaś, że przeznaczył odpowiedniej osobie otwarcie pudełka. Dałaś mu pudełko, choć wiedziałaś, że w życiu nie chciałby skrzywdzić swych przyjaciół... I ukochanej Kimiko._

Rozmowa trzecia (następnego dnia)

-_To co będziemy dziś robić, Wuya?_  
-_To co zwykle Jack, to co zwykle. Spróbujemy zapanować nad światem... I wykiwać siebie nawzajem._


End file.
